Scars
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: When there's nothing to live for, when everyone has deserted you, what would you do to keep on living? (A tale about falling off the highest tower and climbing back up again with a push along the way.)


**_Faraway Dream_**

_Daichi X Ming-Ming_

**I never had any idea what it was like to lose everything….**

"And the winner is…..MING-MING OF BEGA!"

"The youngest pop sensation!"

**I had everything money, fame, skills…..I didn't know I could lose it all**

"And in the latest rumor, it is said sensational pop star Ming-Ming Love had been caught with drugs….."

"Teen pop star Ming-Ming, a part of a drug gang?"

"Charge and case has been filed…"

"No one to come forward for her….."

**It was a little mistake, a misunderstanding, falsely framed…..**

"The charges have been proven wrong….."

"MingMng Love has been proven falsely accused."

"She is not a dealer."

**But it was too late; I had lost everything, even respect**

"I heard she bribed the opposition lawyer."

"She slept with him."

"That whore."

**I had planned to escape it all**

"A ticket to Osaka please."

**To escape my past life with whatever money I had left**

"That's too much for an old house!"

**I build up my life in that remote island**

"How the hell do you fix this fucking roof?!"

"Hey, miss! I heard you needed help-!"

"Daichi?"

"Heh! Look who moved out of her shell."

**I meet him again, Daichi that stubborn little useless crap! But….**

"Hey! That's not how you farm! Dig deeper!"

"Here plant these potatoes cut side down after a week from now!"

"Are you sure you can cook?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT DAICHI?!"

**He was the only one who would help me out…..**

**He was there for me even when everything left me….**

**He made me realize what I could've been, I could've been better, I could've been more careful.**

**Daichi…..became the light in the dark void that is my life.**

**I became better.**

**He taught me self respect; he still respected me even after what I've been through.**

**He taught me to move on…..**

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for all those help, for supporting me, for simply being there for me…..thank you!"

"Well….those were nothing! I'm awesome like that!"

**He was the only one who never lost faith in me**

"You can do your best! You've got the best voice out there!-did I just say that out loud-?"

**When I kissed him I really meant it, he would always be with me.**

"Thank you."

**I watched him as the train took me back to Tokyo to start anew, but my memories with him would never fade away, would always be with me…**

'I love you Daichi.'

-7 years later-

*Radio static turning*

"Good morning Tokyo! In our early morning special we have with us an exclusive interview! And might I say before that, everyone has been rooting to hear an interview with her! She has been traveling Japan helping promote talented artist, wrote the latest hits, sang the cover for one of the most popular anime series and is recently voted as one of the best music directors out there! She is none other than…..Miss Ming-Ming Love!"

**Daichi where are you now?**

"Can you tell us about the 'light' you sang about?'

"It's…I can't really explain it but you can take it as the first breeze of wind after being stuck in a stuffy room for so long, like you've finally felt the sun after monsoon."

**….I've reached this far….**

"Thank you for your time with us."

"You're welcome."

"And…..! As we wrap up the show, here's her latest hit 'Faraway Dream'. Until next time! Till then it's your host Mika Ashirama! Have a great day!"

_'In days full of pain and sorrow_

_Beliefs are never fulfilled_

_That's how it came to feel like_

_During my journey to a far away dream.'_

**I've came so far Daichi, I took the road you helped me figure out, lighted for me…..now I'm at the end….you said you'd wait for me here.**

_'But if I were to stop here_

_I feel like I would lose to myself_

_On the night I tightly bit my lip_

_I heard somebody's voice_

_Resounding in the moonlight_

_That voice motivated me.'_

**Now, walking among the rest of the people I feel like I'm finally myself, I'm finally free**

_'Every time I turned around_

_You would always be beside me_

_Wasn't it you who quietly gave me courage?_

_Like that star shining in the sky above us_

_Guide me to my destination and where I should return to.'_

**This song is for you, for everything you've done.**

_'Memories of my childhood days_

_A voice to wake me from my sleep_

_Your kind smile has already_

_Saved me countless times_

_I hope to sing you this song of happiness someday.'_

**As I sit in the coffee shop I looked out the window and could've sworn I saw you…. 'I miss you.'**

_'Every time I cared to look_

_You would always be beside me_

_Wasn't it you who quietly gave me courage?_

_Like that single star shining upon us both_

_Guide me to my destination and where I should return to.'_

*Normal P.O.V.*

"Attention, direct train to Tokyo, attention the direct train to Tokyo would be arriving in 5 minutes. Passengers are requested to stand behind the red line for your safety…"

The words fade away from his ears as Daichi, now 26, smiled to himself. A grown man at the height of 5'7 Daichi turned over at the radio as it played the latest song of the former pop star.

'I'm coming Ming-Ming, I'm coming…..'

-END-


End file.
